


Side effects

by doeeyeboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doeeyeboy/pseuds/doeeyeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsundere soo and giant puppy Kris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side effects

## Side effect

Doctors warn the patients of the possible side effects a prescription could cause and how they should manage it. Packaged food information warns the consumers of the possible allergies and sicknesses it may cause. Even CFs of alcoholic drinks warns people about the effect of its excessive consume.

So why, Kyungsoo wonders bitterly, why doesn’t anyone warns people of the side effects of being in love.

Or why no one warned him?!

There should be a manual or something. Like, seriously!!

Being in love sucks.

Being in love with Yifan sucks.

Especially when you look like a kid at his side and people think you’re his little brother. Or worst, when they shamelessly flirt with him, ignoring your entire existence.

And at moments like those, despite how much he likes the older, Kyungsoo hates Yifan’s face.

He hates it with all his might. 

He hates it so much he wishes it looked like Quasimodo, had scratches all over, was missing an eye and his teeth were crocked and uneven. 

He smiles at the thought, but then it flatters down as reality bitch slaps him and pushes a mental image of the handsome man wearing the cardigan he bought him just recently. 6 foot or something tall and with an Adonis like body, Yifan is one of the most handsome men Kyungsoo’s ever seen in his life; while Kyungsoo is just an average looking boy way shorter than Yifan, with eyes too wide, lips too full, face too round, and who wore huge eye bags on daily basis. 

The differences are so abysmal that it makes him pout to himself. 

Side effect 1: Self-consciousness.

Because it doesn’t matter that people tell you how good looking you are. When you like someone as gorgeous as Yifan, you became self-conscious and start wondering if you’re good enough for him.

It doesn't help that Yifan is a freaking hot talk business man —he owns a very successful Café downtown— while Kyungsoo is a mere medicine student on his internship —who is looked down for resembling a kid. 

That, however, is something he can’t understand.

Ok, he’s short, but he isn’t THAT short. His senior from paediatric care is shorter than him, but no one has ever doubted his judgment.

Some people say he’s cute, but so is the resident at ER. Not to mention he’s also very childish and mostly careless; but you won’t see anyone looking down on him. If anything, he was admired.

Oh! And let’s not forget the tanned boy from ICU. He sleeps everywhere! Like, 9 out of 10 times Kyungsoo has run into him he’s found the man sleeping. The other one he was looking into space with eyes about to close. Oh, but he was always —or most of the times— the one called for emergencies.

So why? Why can’t he be treated with the same respect? He’s just as smart as the others; he’s able to do many things; he studies hard and practices as much as he can; and of course he had very good judgment too, mind it!

As if mocking him, a cold breeze blows reminding him that it’s not of good judgment to be out with a thin coat when it’s 8°C.

Kyungsoo wraps his coat tighter around his body as he jumps in his seat in a futile attempt to warm himself. 

A middle-aged woman passing by looks at him weirdly and Kyungsoo sends her off with a glare. The woman frowns at him and turns around to keep on walking. 

Kyungsoo sighs to himself, frown in place and hating Yifan for making him a self-conscious mess, before sighing again and feeling guilty.

It isn't Yifan's fault people look weirdly at Kyungsoo in his blue scrubs and thin white coat, sitting in a bench near the hospital despite the cold weather. It is Kyungsoo's stupid genes fault that he looked like a child dressed up for hallowing no matter what he wore; but it is Yifan's fault he is sitting there, freezing and almost starving to death.  

That morning Yifan had called him and made him promise they would have lunch together at two in the afternoon. Kyungsoo usually takes his lunch break at noon, but, since he had cancelled their usual Saturday date twice already that month, he agreed. He had even left earlier, so Yifan wouldn't have to wait for him, but fifteen minutes had passed already and there was no sight from the older.

Kyungsoo was debating himself whether to go back or keep waiting for the other since he arrived there. On one hand, he had left in such a hurry —because, erm, he didn’t want to be late— that he forgot his coat and now he is almost freezing to death. On the other, it isn't of Yifan to break a promise, less a promise with Kyungsoo —even if he said it himself. And on the other —he's a freaking octopus, _got a problem with that?_ — what if Yifan gets there while Kyungsoo goes back to take his coat?

Kyungsoo is about to go into his third round debate inside his head, when he spots a red car pulling out a bit far from where he is. Not long after, Kyungsoo's heart is beating rapidly against his ribcage as Yifan gets of the car. 

A smile starts forming in Kyungsoo's lips, just to be replaced by a frown when he notices Yifan didn't take Kyungsoo's advice on dressing horribly casual. 

Thought, nothing really looked horrible if Yifan wore it. 

Kyungsoo remembers once upon a time when they god stuck on a faraway little town and had nothing to wear but few ugly ajhuma pants. Kyungsoo had looked as horrible as any other normal human being on them, but Yifan had made them look as if they were taken from a runway show. 

Though Kyungsoo was glad Yifan didn't dress into anything extravagant, he still wished the older had taken his advice, because as casual as jeans, a plain sweater and a huge black jacket could be, Yifan still looked smoking hot. 

And so, Kyungsoo can't really blame the girls and passer-by’s gawking at him.

He blames Yifan, though, for smiling and for being a freaking gentle giant.

A girl stumbles and almost falls on her knees, but Yifan catches her by the upper arm before she reaches the floor. Kyungsoo soft smile at the kind gesture easily disappears behind a frown as he sees Yifan smiling a condescending smile of his and he isn’t really surprised when the girl stumbles again, as if her legs just went jelly. He doesn’t blame her —Yifan is just that gorgeous— but it definitely doesn’t spare her from a silent curse and a deathly glare.

Side effect 2: Stupid jealousy.

Thought it’s not so stupid considering how good looking Yifan is, but it does is stupid because he’s the one who offered an open relationship instead of an exclusive one.

Once Yifan is sure the girl can stand on her own he moves from her and continues walking, head looking around, on the opposite direction from where Kyungsoo is standing.

Kyungsoo can’t help but frown at this. He’s not that short to be unnoticed.

Wind breezes and he has to wrap his hands around his body again, and it’s just then that he realizes how stupid he is.

Of course Yifan can’t spot him right on! Not only he’s short; he completely forgot he has recently changed his red locks back to black —so the patients could take him more seriously—and he hasn’t told Yifan about it.

Although Yifan is tall, Kyungsoo soon loses him between the crowds.

He, once again, measures his options. To go looking for Yifan or wait for him to come back. What should he do? His pride tells him he should wait; Yifan’s the one who asked him for lunch —and yet Kyungsoo was the one waiting with anticipation—, while his heart tells him to go looking for the man.

Like, really, because if he doesn’t start moving and generating heat he might get in shock due to cold, his heart would paralyze and he will literally freeze to death.

And so, in order to stay alive, he decided to go looking for the man.

He could have easily called Yifan. But he left his phone on his jacket which he was obviously not wearing. So, of course, he has to run a bit and apologise several times to the people he bumps into. But Yifan and his long limbs makes it hard for him to reach the man. It doesn’t help that he’s actually freezing now. His arms and legs hurt from the cold and soon he has to stop running since his lungs start to hurt too.

He bends down and rests his arms on his knees, trying to get some air into his lungs. He’s never really been into sports and he’s just starting to see the disadvantages of that.

There’s a stinging feeling in his eyes and he swears it’s due to the pain from his limbs.

Yes, his poor limbs that are suffering because of Yifan. Yifan and his stupidly sexy long legs that makes more in four steps than Kyungsoo’s in six. It’s all Yifan’s fault! If he could have just turn around he could have seen him. Kyungsoo wouldn’t have needed to run and he wouldn’t be there trying to save what remains of his poor lungs.

He straightens himself once he’s back into breathing half steadily —and his eyes sting less—, and turns around, ready to go back to the hospital. He’ll have to call Yifan and cancel their appointment.

Suddenly the floor under his feet disappears and the world around him starts spinning around.

It takes him two second to register what’s going on.

“Yifan put me down!” He shouts as he tries to grab on Yifan’s black jacket. The older holds him steadily by the legs as his upper body is hanging from Yifan’s shoulder, with his face almost at same level with the elder’s waist. It’s pretty high and Kyungsoo has never really been a fan of heights —ironic as it is, he wished to be taller.

Yifan spins him a bit more, laughing softly —and Kyungsoo knows it; he can feel it— at Kyungsoo’s yelps and attempts to hold onto something, before finally putting the younger down.

As soon as his feet touch the floor, Kyungsoo can’t help but to direct a well-aimed punch to Yifan’s right arm.

The older holds on his hurting arm, smile still in place, as he watches Kyungsoo in amusement.

It just makes Kyungsoo's anger to increase.

“Didn’t I tell you where I was going to be?! Why did you walk on the opposite direction?! Why the hell do you have to walk so fast?!” Kyungsoo drops all his frustration out, something he can only do with his self-proclaimed parents and Yifan, not giving the older the time to insert a word “And why the hell are you just arriving now? Don’t you know what time is it? Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you? Do you know how free-”

He wants to continue with his furious rants, but he’s forced to shut down by a pair of warm lips pressing against his own cold ones in a sweet heart melting kiss.

He can't help but to let a tiny whine when, instead of deepening the kiss, Yifan pulls away, his enormous hands still on Kyungsoo's face and leans back.

"You have been waiting for me?" Yifan asks as he lowers his gigantic hands to Kyungsoo's tiny ones and smiles one of his gummy smiles.

Kyungsoo can't help it when his insides turn into a pile of goo at the sight.

Yes, he hates Yifan and his glorious self being is; however, it was Yifan's gummy smile he fell for, because, as imperfect as it may look with excessive gums and although many people found it less sexy, Kyungsoo certainly loved it, and it made him feel as if a bunch of caterpillars have turned into butterflies in his stomach.

Side effect 3: Weakness.

Because those stupid butterflies are such a bother and such a nice feeling at the same time; and they take control over his body and makes him forget several things —such as being mad. _(Wait, was he mad? Why? Since when? And, at whom?)_

"And wearing so little?!" Yifan frowns in concern, just realising his boyfriend isn't wearing a proper coat.

"Whose fault do you think is that?" Kyungsoo says trying to sound unaffected while Yifan wraps his own coat around the younger.

When he's done, Kyungsoo looks up at Yifan with a slight frown and a glare; however, what Yifan sees is a cute kitten trying to act tough. He’s so cute that Yifan can’t help but want to take care of him, or that’s what Yifan always tells Kyungsoo.

Like, the fuck??!! Kyungsoo is a grown-up man! A doctor (student)! He takes care of people (when they let him)! He can pretty much take care of himself, mind it! He doesn’t need Yifan and his stupid sweet words and caring hands and sweet lips and, oh please, why isn’t Yifan kissing him again??!!

Side effect 4: Princes/bitch complex.

Because, who is he lying to? He likes it when Yifan is concerned about him —not that he isn't always— but he hates it too because it makes him blush like a high school girl and he's a 23 years-old grown up man, for God's sake! He shouldn't be blushing. He hopes he isn't. But if Yifan doesn't stop looking at him or doing sweet things like that, he won't be able to control himself anymore.

And argh! Kyungsoo should really stop his crazy inner battle.

"Why is my boyfriend so cute?" Yifan coos at Kyungsoo and tries to pulls him to his chest.

Kyungsoo tries to fight back —as if he could or want— but ends up with his face buried on Yifan’s chest anyway, as the older engulf him in a thigh hug. He struggles a bit until he manages to pass his arms through the jacket's sleeves; just then he wraps his arms around Yifan's waist and finally welcomes the warmth.

"I like your black hair" Yifan says; cheek rested on top of Kyungsoo's head, as he runs his fingers through the younger's soft locks.

"D-do you?" Kyungsoo's mouth says before he can stop it and he feels like kicking himself really hard for being concerned about what Yifan might think. It is his hair, not Yifan's. He shouldn't care about what the other thinks —though he obviously does. He knows why he did it and he likes it. Yifan just has to accept it and LIKE it.

 _Self-control, Do Kyungsoo. You need to have self-control._ A rational part of him, the one that keeps his composed self, chanted in his mind.

"Why wouldn't I? I like everything about you" Yifan says as he softly swings their bodies

_Self-control, what?_

"Except your schedule" Yifan adds "It reduces our time together" and that's all it takes for Kyungsoo's inner self to take over his composed self.

Side effect 5: personality disorder.

You develop an inner mind that pushes your sane side of the brain to a corner and allows the stupidity in you take over it. And you often find yourself having a discussion after another, all of which are pointless because ‘stupid love sick side’ is always going to win, but you have those inner battles anyway.

"Stop being sweet! I'm trying to be at mad at you!" Kyungsoo bursts tightening his hold onto Yifan, a shadow of his rational-self trying to remind him why he was or should be mad at the older, but he just can't seem to remember.

"Aww, baby"

_Ugh, please don't call me that_

"Is it because I was late?"

_I don't really know._

"Baby, I'm sorry. Something just—"

"It’s ok!" Kyungsoo interrupts Yifan because, if the elder calls him baby once more, Kyungsoo might just lose the last bit of self-control he still has.

"No, I was wrong ba—"

"I SAID IT'S OK!"

At first Yifan is confused, but when Kyungsoo thighs his arms on his waits and buries his face in his chest as he shouts, Yifan realises what's going on. He can't help but to smile at the younger's cuteness. He wants to tease him, but he was already late for their lunch date and he doesn't want to end up pissing off his younger lover, so he just kisses Kyungsoo a bit more.

"OK" Yifan says breaking the kiss "but still, don't you wanna know why I was late? You know I'll never let you waiting on purpose— or without one"

Kyungsoo doesn't really care, he's just happy that Yifan is there with him; but he does is curious. Especially since Yifan mentioned it himself. If it was something without importance, he wouldn't have mentioned it, right? Well, now Kyungsoo wants to know too.

"What is it?" He asks, looking at his boyfriend with ~~kitten~~ curious eyes.

Yifan lets out a shaky sight before digging his hand into his jacket —the one Kyungsoo was wearing. He licks his lips and avoids looking at him, which got Kyungsoo a bit confused. Was he... nervous? Nah, Yifan couldn't be nervous... right?

He decides to push the thought away for now, as Yifan gently pushes himself from Kyungsoo and holds out a small rectangle box in front of him.

Kyungsoo's heart stops for a bit, but then it starts beating again as he realises that rings don't come on rectangular boxes. It’s not that he doesn’t love Yifan; he’s just not ready for that kind of commitment.

"Open it" Yifan says

"It's not anything expensive, right?"

Kyungsoo eyes the box suspiciously. Yifan had always had a fancy taste, even before he was able to afford it, and now that he is more than capable of doing so he just loved to spoil Kyungsoo. However Kyungsoo had always refused to accept anything he wouldn't be able to afford himself —except his key charm with a black pearl and both their initials in a small silver plate with black letters.

Yifan smiles at that. He seriously loved how selfless his little boyfriend was and that made him want to spoil him more.

"It's not. I swear"

Trusting Yifan's words, Kyungsoo opens the box and blinks at what it contains.

“What is this?” Kyungsoo asks, not quite understanding why he’s holding a nameplate of what he supposes is a dog named _Brando_. The so not Korean name sounds awfully familiar and he can’t help but to feel warm inside.

Yifan scratches the back of his head and he shutters a bit, nervously, as he explains.

“Well, you always said that you wanted to have a dog, but they never let you because you lived in an apartment and because your uncle was allergic to it”

Yes, Kyungsoo had always wanted to have a dog. It was the only present he had ever asked from his aunt and uncle, yet it was the only present they couldn’t give him. That’s why he took a part-time job as a dog walker while he was still in high school. And it was thanks to that job that he met Yifan.

“You said that, if you had one, you’d like to name it—

“—Brando”

“Because it would be the only dog named Brando here”

Kyungsoo, once again, found himself melting on the spot. How can Yifan remember something he said so long ago? If Kyungsoo hadn’t asked his aunt and uncle every birthday or Christmas for a dog he himself probably wouldn’t remember. But Yifan did and it made him feel really warm inside.

“It is really sweet, but, even if I moved from my uncle’s place, I still live in a small apartment that doesn’t allow pets” he explains. He’s a bit sad because he really wants to keep the dog; especially since Yifan got it for him. 

“That— I know” Yifan says, and Kyungsoo looks at him confused, but the older just smiles “Keep reading” he says and nods to the plate.

Kyungsoo does as he’s told and he narrows his eyes trying to understand what he’s reading, but despite the many times he’s read it, he can’t help but to be confused.

There, under the name of the dog, is the name of its owners —which are both his and Yifan’s names— and bellow that, there is an address.

He reads the address two more times to make sure he didn’t read wrong; because it just doesn’t make sense that it is Yifan’s address if the dog is meant to be for him. But then again, it has both their names as its owner so maybe it was meant to be for both of them. But then Yifan should have written both their addresses. It’s not like they live—

Something clicks on Kyungsoo’s head and he looks up at Yifan with his wide eyes.

— _together_

Noticing that the younger has understood his intentions, Yifan takes a deep breath trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. He’s nervous as hell. He knows that the outcome could be either really good or really bad.

And he’s not even kidding.

Yifan’s always been a bit romantic and —as girly as it sounds— he’s dreamed about his weeding with his significant one. However, when he found out his significant one thought of marriage as a punishment, he decided that they didn’t need to get married to be together. After all, the only reason he wanted to marry his boyfriend was so they could wake up to the warmness of his squishy body next to his own.

That was an idea that had invaded his thoughts for a while now —six months to be exact. He’s just been waiting for the right moment.

Thought he wasn’t sure if it was indeed the right moment.

That morning he woke up and looked at the empty side of his bed wishing his petite lover was there. He called him after that and asked him on a date. On his way there his car got a flat tire and he had to stop right in front of a pet shop where many puppies looked at him from the other side. He wasn’t sure what got into him —a crazy impulse, that is— but, while he waited for mechanic to change the flat, he got into the shop and ordered the name plate.

Now, Kyungsoo looks at him with those pretty innocent eyes of his and Yifan can’t help but to wonder if his impulse was right.

“I know you— you’re not ready for a commitment and marriage isn’t a word you’ll like to include in your vocabulary any time soon” Yifan starts explaining, avoiding Kyungsoo’s eyes and hopping for the best “And I know you’re sometimes wondering where do we, I, stand; but, we’ve been together for five years already, so I think that should give you an idea of how strong I feel for you and how serious I am when it comes to you”

Kyungsoo wants to say that he knows it, because he really does. All Yifan has ever showed him was his unconditional love towards him; even when Kyungsoo is being an annoying bitch who denies him or freaking walking jealousy that sends anyone at a five meters radio off with a death glare. Even when Yifan scolds him for being reckless or when he directs his anger towards his innocent —sometimes— friends; Kyungsoo knows Yifan does it because he cares about him, because he wants to protect the purity of his soul —thought Yifan had the purest soul between them. 

So yeah, Kyungsoo knows; but he’s brain is still shocked and trying to process Yifan’s words and, since he doesn’t trust his words, he just nods as a motion for Yifan to continue.

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while— a lot, actually— and— I mean— This might or not be a proposal— or something like that— but— I’m— I just— we both have really different schedules, so it’s really hard to see each other every other day; and I hate it because my daily dose of you has reduced to once a week and I must have started to develop a withdrawal syndrome or something like that because I seriously can’t function correctly without you”

Yifan knows he’s rambling but he can’t help himself; that’s what he does when he’s nervous or scares and right now, he’s freaking scared of what Kyungsoo’s answer might be.

“You— you want me to move in— w-with you” Kyungsoo breathes as he tries to voice what his brain has concluded from the present and Yifan’s rambling.

“If-if you allow me take you in”

Yifan looks at Kyungsoo who’s looking at him with those wide beautiful eyes of his as his mouth is slightly opened —a clear sign of surprise— and Yifan really hopes it’s the good kind of surprise.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, is trying to sort out his thoughts because, Yifan —the man that could have whoever he wanted but chose him instead and that’s been there for the last five years; the one that separates the busiest day of the week on his shop just to be with him because is the only day Kyungsoo is available, the one that remembers the name of an imaginary dog he had years ago and makes a name plate for it— is asking him to move in.

With him. He wants to live with him.  

 _Yifan_ actually wants to live with _him_.

Side effect 6: Brainwash.

Because Kyungsoo is still against a commitment like marriage, but at the expectation of being able to wake in the warm embrace of his lover every day, he can’t help but to smile.

Living together isn’t the same as being married anyway. And it’s not like they’re going to start acting like a married couple and ruin everything. No, they’re just going to live together. Many people live together. Friends live together. Strangers are roommates on foreign countries. Why can’t he and his boyfriend be roomies too? It’s not marriage. It’s just a beautiful thing called company.

As Kyungsoo nods his head with a smile blooming on his lips, Yifan feels a heavy weight lifting from his chest. He can finally breathe. He allows the warmness of his handsome yet cute boyfriend to surround him as he engulfs the younger in a tight embrace, spinning and spinning around.

“I must warn you I’m a neat freak” Kyungsoo says when Yifan finally stops spinning him around, though he keeps his large hands on Kyungsoo’s waist, holding him close.

“Duh, as if I didn’t know Mr. Medicine student” Yifan says with a smile and lands a light peck on Kyungsoo’s cheek. “And you must know I’m a mess freak”

“Duh, as if I didn’t know Mr… Mr… argh! I just know and I don’t care”

They laugh wholeheartedly enjoying their precious time alone.

“So, what do we do now?” Yifan hadn’t really thought what he would do after asking Kyungsoo to move in. He knew he wouldn’t know what to do if Kyungsoo rejected him, but he just realised he also had no idea what to do even when Kyungsoo accepted.

“Well, as much as I would like to continue with our make out session, I doubt that’s a sight pedestrians would appreciate”

Yifan has to laugh at that because he had already caught few people looking at them with disgust or blushing faces. He’s also heard some _‘so cute’_ from few people, a ‘ _get a room’_ from few youngsters, and even a _‘Why can’t you be like that?’_ from a girl to her, he guessed, boyfriend.

“Ok, so, what about grabbing lunch and then going to get a real dog for that nameplate?”

Kyungsoo would usually contemplate, but today he doesn’t need to. Luhan already owns him too much and his resident is a sucker for his cuteness —which he’s never used but if needed he will—, so he smiles and nods.

Yifan smiles back at him and interlock their hands together before start walking. Kyungsoo looks at the smiling Yifan at his side and he can’t help but to smile wider as he starts to feel really warm inside.

Side effect 7: love sickness

Because, yeah, being in love with Yifan still sucks and causes tons of weird effects on him, and he hates them. However, he decides, they’re more than worth it.

**-The end-**

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF under the same name but different user name bcz I realized I'm just too track-able.  
> Also, this site will be for one shots only.


End file.
